


the melancholy of no longer being able to enjoy the simple things in life

by kageki



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Kinfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageki/pseuds/kageki
Summary: be careful around triggers
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	the melancholy of no longer being able to enjoy the simple things in life

the new agent couldn't have known, what with all of near's idiosyncrasies, that Hot Chocolate was a no-go. it was probably somewhere on page sixty of What Not To Do, Say, Or Offer To Near, and it was certainly unfair to expect someone new to grock all of it immediately. so near didn't blame him when in a sincerely heartfelt gesture, he offered a steaming fresh mug of hot chocolate.

  
near stared blankly at the mug resting on the floor, some ten inches from where he was putting together a puzzle (upside down, it was more challenging that way). what could he say? surely just a "no" would suffice, be acceptable. maybe an, "i'm not hungry" or "i don't care for chocolate"? would the real reason be too much to dump on the poor agent? i mean really, would he actually care to hear, "i'm sorry but i can't drink this, it makes me nauseous because it reminds me of my childhood lover, who could never decide between loving and hating me due to the environment we lived in valuing test scores and intelligence over real human contact and emotions, causing us to have a violent falling-out because we were never taught to voice or work through our emotions in a healthy way, and chocolate was his favorite so i forever associate it with him and the feelings i was forced to bury"?

  
not really something you want to tell someone who has practically just met you.

**Author's Note:**

> also known as how many run-on sentences can i write before someone calls the cops


End file.
